Death by Devin: a series
by Hermione Granger3
Summary: The first page in my new series 'Death by Devin'. it's kinda stupid.. a penny four your thoughts! Review! also part songfic, to the tune 'I WOuld Understand' by THird Eye Blind, the goddess bless them!


Would you understand?

Devin grinned . The unordinary smile turned her face into a masterpiece more beautiful than the Mona Lisa, and although her shamless smile was most unhappy and unlikely, it was not quite mirthless. SHe wasn't as sad as she had felt before.. no, it seemed that her own loss would benefit not only her family but her friends, her teachers, her mentors. Most of all, though, her death was to be a present for the lovely Harry Potter, a Gryffindor in her year, whom she, a Slytherin, had loved most unconditionally, never critisized, and always looked upon as a hero beyond all others. It just wasn't right, though, for her to love a Gryffindor.. or so said her peers, parents, and sadly, Harry himself. He had lied to her. He had kissed her, his long eyelashes fluttering about and brushing her cheeks, that wonderful sensation that she had known she would remember until her dying day. Silently, Devin stood up. She walked noislessly across the pointed roof of the highest tower in Hogwarts, knowing that she soon would be free. Snowflakes fluttered around her and she was reminded of Harry's eyelashes, his warm kiss. She must've known, deep somewhere in her heart, that it was all too good to be true. She breathed deeply as the cold snow surrounded her in her own world, up there on the roof, where no one else could see her, no one could share her feeling of contemptedness as the snow drifted by her. Suddenly for some reason or other, her eyes filled with tears. She smiled again. Soon those tears which had flooded her life and given her agony would die, dry forever within her bloodless body, which she knew no one would find till Spring as the snow would have completely covered her almost just as she reached the ground. The roof was nearly covered as it was. Raising her arms, Devin stood gracefully, rising onto her toes, the wind pushing her abnormally long hair behind her, her full, purple dress billowing out behind her. She was standing like a fairy, tall, bridging between sky and ground, the image of the Wiccan Goddess tormenting her. SHe shook her head. Pulling higher, standing taller than she could ever have been, feeling the power of the Goddess running in her veins, she turned around. Her hair bombarded her face, filling her eyes with the color of fall, those ginger eyes, deep and full of sorrowful happiness. Then, in an instant, she had jumped. She was rushing backwards, falling gracefully towards icy death. But suddenly out of nowhere..

"_Wish you would step back from that ledge my friend..._   
_we could cut ties for all the lies that you've been living in._   
_And.. if you do not want to see me again, I would understand..._   
_I would understand...."___

A voice interrupted her. She turned around, wrenching herself out of her vision of perfect death, as some infernal person called her name, singing some idiotic song in her ear, blasting her thoughts from her mind like a cannon. SLowly, comprehension dawned on Devin. She screamed with rage.

"Harry Potter! Damn you! You've ruined my life enough times, damn it! Step back! Go sleep with Hermione Granger, for all I care! get back, I say! Now is the time for me to end all sorrow. You can't stop me, Harry Potter. Go get Voldemort, and leave me alone, for the goddesses sake!"

Harry's hands reached over the edge of the roof, pulling himself out of the window, up onto Devin's own place. He broke the sacredity of it, the grace, he broke her contact with the goddess. He broke her.

"_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend.._   
_you could cut ties for all the lies that you've been living in._   
_But if you do not want to see me again,_   
_I would understand...._   
_I would understand...._   
Devin! Please!" Harry looked anguished, his bright green eyes deep with sorrow, "Step back! I.. please, Devin, I.. I love you!"

Devin looked at Harry. Bursting into tears, she turned around and stepped one foot off the roof. Harry screamed.

"Devin! _Step back from that ledge my friend.. let's cut ties for all the lies that you've been living in."___

harry's kind voice reached Devin. She turned around one last time. She took a deep breath and sighed. She was about to turn around again when it happened.

Devin looked into his eyes. That one look, one glance, told Devin that her death was not the answer. SHe burst into tears again, the warm saltiness of them washing over her face, into her nose and mouth. harry walked quickly but carefully over to Devin, not taking his gaze away from her eyes. He extended his hand.

"Take my hand, Devin, please. Take it! _I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend.. we can cut ties for all the lies that you've been living in.. "___

Devin reached slowly for his outstretched hand. Her life was his. She loved him. But then....   


  


Just as Devin's pure skinned hand touched Harry's, her other foot slid off of the pointed roof, it seemed, to her doom. Harry's hand caught both of hers and pulled as hard as he could, but she was rather heavy, though not overweight, too much for sixteen year old Harry to hold. As she slipped, Devin never took her gaze from Harry. He was now her whole life, whether that would last much longer or no, and she would never let him go. And yet, as she looked down to the icy ground many many feet below, she thought to herself, _Why now would he be the perfect man? What if it's not for real, just an attempt to cause me more pain by making me live longer, and suffer more? _Devin didn't know what to think. Her mind raced. What could be right with living like this? BUt what if he really did love her?

Devin's hands slowly slipped down until she was holding on the the edge of Harry's perfect fingers, slipping, down and down.

Then it dawned on her. He could have let go, ended it all, if he didn't love her. Or at least like her. Devin smiled at Harry. "I love you." Then she let go.   


**To be continued! Will Devin live? Does Harry love her? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT PAGE OF 'WOULD YOU UNDERSTAND'!!!!!

disclaimer: you know the drill.

a/n: I'm soo tired.. didn't mean to leave you with a cliffhanger, but I can't keep my eyes open any longer! G'night!   
__   
  



End file.
